i dont wanna be a lady
by SaZzA-003
Summary: alanna goes to the convent and when she arrives at the palace she is not what she seems. this is the story i wrote on my other account but i put upo here because i cant get into the other one. ive fixed up my 2nd chapter
1. flash back at trebond

I DONT WANNA BE A LADY

CHAPTER 1 

AT TREBOND

~~~FB~~~ "I've seen many thing I don't understand. I'm sorry my child but you must go to the convent, it is you destiny." said Maude taking her hands out of the fire.

            "NO!" Alanna cried "I don't wanna be a lady." ~~~EFB~~~


	2. the convent

I DONT WANNA BE A LADY

CHAPTER 2

THE CONVENT 

            '' That was hours ago'' Alanna thought to herself '' To think I was that close to becoming the 1st lady knight in over a hundred years. Oh well you know what they say ' if you can't bet them join them.' because it is going to be six years 'til I get out of this hell hole.'she added silently to herself.

            Alanna rode her mare, Princess, into the stables and began to groom her.

            " Alanna don't do that it's what the stable boys are here for. Now come on and keep that dress out of the mud." Maude added seeing the evil grin on Alanna's face.

            '' That was the most unpleasant ride I've ever taken I'm going to get Maude for making me wear this dress so I had to ride side saddle.'' Alanna thought for the third time that minute.

            " Hurry up child we mustn't keep the priestess waiting" Maude called from the end of the hallway. Alanna approached Maude outside an old ugly door. Maude pushed it oped and they went inside. On the other side of the room they walked into was another door not as ugly as the first but ugly all the same. As they walked into the room the door opened and an old lady walked out.

            "Alanna of Trebond, Priestess Maude the head is waiting for you. If you would follow me please." and with that said she walked through the door again. The head priestess was an old lady sitting at a desk. 

            " Please sit my children make your self comfortable." and that they did for even thought the chairs were old they very comfy. "Now Alanna your years here will be filled with learning the different arts of being a lady. You will learn embroidery, dancing, deport, manners and by the looks of magic as well." the priestess explained "Breakfast is at 7am sharp I advise you not to be late. Your first class is embroidery at 8:15am then you have dancing at 9:45 and after that is deport at 11:15 and then you have at 12:45pm manners then in addition to your other  classes is 1 more class magic and it begins at 2:15 finishing at 4:00pm with a brief lunch. At 5:00 until 6:45 the girls have free time to go into the city or sit and read. Then it is time to get ready for dinner at 7:30 until 8:45 and lights are out at exactly 9pm no exceptions. Have you got all that?" the priestess asked 

            "I think so" Alanna replied

            "Good now Marie! come in here please." the head priestess called and a young girl walked in. " Alanna Marie will be your maid fro the time you are here. Now l suggest you get some sleep tomorrow is going to be a long day."

Id like to thank every1 who has reviewed I really appreciate it and if u have any suggestions or grammar, punctuation or spelling mistakes just tell me and ill fix them up


	3. classes and talking in the fire

I DON'T WANNA BE A LADY

Chapter 3 

CLASSES  

~*3 YEARS LATER*~

            Alanna ran into the classroom just as the priestess was about to call her name.

            "Present!" she gasped as she sat down.

            " late again I see Alanna" the priestess replied smirking 

            " yes priestess Mary, sorry priestess Mary it will never again I promos ."

             "Alanna, please correct me if I'm wrong but isn't that what you've been saying for the last 3 years?" Alanna put on her innocent face and looked at the priestess "Never mind just sit down" Just as Alanna sat down the bell went and she ran out of the classroom again. She ran as fast as she could, because today was the day that she was going to test the new spell she wrote. She ran into her room and began to collect the thing she needed for her spell it had to be done now.

            She sat down in front of the fire and began to chant the spell as she threw the herds into the flames. All of a sudden a room formed in the fire and on the bed was a young boy in a pages uniform 

            "THOM!!!" Alanna cried 

The boy turned to face the fire. When the boy saw Alanna he screamed and fainted. He woke up a few minutes later and went to sit by the fire.

            "Alanna is that you?" he asked "how did you do this I've been trying for years to find a spell that can cover a distance this long," 

            "Ahh dear brother, I didn't find this spell I wrote so of coarse you wouldn't be able to find it in the library. So tell me about life at court." 

            While Alanna and Thom were talking and laughing about their lives for the past 3 years, Prince Jonathan walked into Thom's rooms after looking all over the palace for him. Jonathan sat on Thom's bed and watched as Thom laughed and talked with the girl in the fire. 

'She's beautiful'  The Prince thought to himself  'I wonder who she is'

            "Ahh Thom who is that sitting on your bed?" Alanna asked her brother "you are obviously busy I'll talk to you later. Love you Thom."

            "Love you too Malady." Thom said as Alanna winced at the name her brother called her. Pleased with the reaction Thom said "Bye" and with that the sell was broken and Alanna fell into a deep sleep.

At The Palace 

            "Come on Thom who was she please!" Jon pleaded for the 40th time in the last 2 minutes

            "You wouldn't believe me if I told you" Thom replied without taking his eyes off the book he was reading.

            "Who is she?" Jon asked again really getting on Thom's nerves.

            "Who is who?" asked a voice from the doorway "Is she beautiful?"

            "Raoul do you really think I'd be asking if she wasn't? How stupid do you think I am?" Jon asked Raoul

            "So Thom?" Raoul asked Thom

            "What?"

            "Who is she?" Raoul and Jon asked

            "Look if you are going to faun over some girl who Jon saw in the fire your lives must be pretty sad." and with that he walked out of the room leaving a very confused Prince and Raoul who were still trying to figure out what Thom meant.

At The Convent

            When Alanna woke up she found herself in a room that seemed to belong to a healer. She sat up and looked at her new surroundings.

            "She's awake!"cried a voice in the room

            "Alanna are you ok?" another voice asked 

            "Yes, but who are you?" Alanna asked the two girls sitting by the bed.

            "Alanna it's me Stephanie, Do you remember we used to dunk Thom in the duck pond when we were 6." The first voice answered. As Alanna's memory came make she got up and ran to hug her old friend then she turned to the other girl sitting in the corner.

            "That must mean Katie is that you?" she asked as the girl nodded and was squeezed into a huge hug.

            "Alanna air." Katie choked  

            "Sorry. So how have you been you can tell me all about life over tea come on."


	4. jon and corus

I DON'T WANNA BE A LADY 

Chapter 4 

CORUS AND JON

            "Thom! Where are you?" Alanna asked into the fire "Hurry up! Where are you it's 10 o'clock at night your supposed to be in bed." Just as Alanna was about to break the spell she heard the door open and someone creep in. Furious she yelled "THOM WHAT KEPT YOU SO LONG!!!!!!!! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!!!!!!! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU!!!!!!!! YOUR VERY LUCKY I'M NOT IN THAT ROOM WITH YOU OF YOU WOULD BE IN A WORLD OF PAIN!!!!!!" startled the figure turned and looked at the flames burning in the fire. Flabbergasted he asked 

            "Who are you? And what is your face doing in the fire?" 'Gosh it's the girl from before' he thought to himself

            "Who are you, and what are you doing in Page Thom's rooms?" Alanna demanded shocked at man's appearance. He had the most handsome sapphire blue eyes and coal black hair.

            "I do believe I asked you first." the man replied enticively

            "Your flirting with me" Alanna told him directly 

            "I can't lie to a beautiful lady such as yourself" Jon replied seductively.

            'I've seen him somewhere before. I wonder where' suddenly Alanna's eyes widened in shock. 'He's the prince. Now I wonder what the crowned prince of Tortall is doing in a page's chambers.

            "Please excuse my rudeness, your highness" She said while curtsying "Please permit me to ask you a question your highness but what are you doing in the page's rooms?"

            "Well know you know who I am it is my turn to know who you are." The Prince said

            "Countess Alanna of Trebond My prince and you still haven't answered my question. What are you doing in page Thom's rooms? And don't tell me he is because I've been waiting for 2 hours and I haven't seen him."

            "Well Countess the 'mage' played a little trick on me today and I'm trying to find a little dirt on him." The Prince replied.

            "Your Highness, may I suggest frogs in his bed. That way you wont take the blame." Alanna proposed

            "Why wont I?"

            "Because he will think it was me. It's what I do when I'm mad at him and he knows it well. You wont even have to stay awake because you will be able to hear him scream all the way in Tyra. Your highness could you do me a little favour? Could you give this to Thom and tell him that someone is very angry with him? I don't think I can hold this spell for much longer. Here you can have one too. It is the spell that I wrote to help me talk to Thom." she passed a piece of paper and an envelope through the fire and fainted, breaking the spell.

            ' Gods she must be an angel' Jon breathed before going to look for Thom. " Thom where are you?" Jonathan asked walking down a corridor.

            "Yes Jon?" Thom said coming out of an old sorcery library. "What's wrong?"

            "I've got something for you. And by the way who is countess Alanna?" Jon added

            "From where?" Thom asked 

            "Trebond of course why else would I be asking you?"

            "I don't know any Countesses and the ruler of Trebond is my father, Lord Alan. So what do you have for me?"

            " This, here, she gave it to me. Remember, Thom, lights out in 10 minutes." and he walked off in the direction he came. 

         Thom opened the letter he handed him and gasped when he saw the sender.

            The letter read:

        ' To: Barron Thom of Trebond

            From: Countess Alanna of Trebond

            Dearest Thom,

            Where the hell where you? You missed the whole funeral and    only just got your inheritance, because of me might I add. But

            I still get to be higher than you, as always.

            Anyway inclosed is the spell I wrote and times I will be in my     rooms, but I warn you don't use it to talk to ANYONE for more           than one hour or you will faint from the amount of your gift           needed for the spell.

                                                CYA THOM

                                                                        LOVE YA

                                                                                                HUGS AND KISSES

                                    *COUNTESS ALANNA OF TREBOND*'   

            Thom reread the letter time and time again until a servant came and told him he was supposed to be in bed an hour ago. Thom got up thinking ' Barron Thom has a nice ring to it' 

            He got into bed and thought 'I have to talk to Alanna' "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!            ALANNA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Thom yelled and woke up the whole castle.

            Everyone cracked up laughing when Thom walked into class the next morning "ALANNA!!!!!!" Jon teased but stopped when he saw Thom glare at him. "So I see I got you back, Thom" Jon said grinning

            "You talked to her didn't you? You talked with Alanna, and you survived?" Thom added suspiciously "Oh no!!! What did she tell you?" 

            That night Thom sat in front of the fire and began the chant that Alanna had sent him as soon as he finished three ladies came into view, the two talking to Alanna seemed awfully familiar.

            "Countess Alanna, Barron Thom would like to speak with you" the girls looked in the direction the voice come and giggled.

            "Hello Thom." they said simultaneously 

            "Thom you remember Stephanie of Pitstock and Princess Katie of Disbury don't you? To refresh your memory we used to dunk you, Prince Piere and cousin Emily in the duck pond back home" Seeing Thom's scared expression she added"I see you remember them, now what do you want to tell me?"

            "Well, Countess, the King has granted permission for you and some friends to come and visit me at the palace, and guess what Prince Piere will be there." Thom added lordly.

            The girls squealed and replied they would be there in two weeks if the priestess aloud them. 


	5. just a note

Hey all you faithful readers thankyou for liking my story so much you reviewed it

The next chapter is coming up soon I just have to get it printed and then typed up again (don't ask) 

It will be along in a week or so if I can print it

Luv SaZzA


	6. midwinter

I DONT WANNA BE A LADY

CHAPTER 5

                                  MIDWINTER

            The girls were so exited about going to the Palace that they didn't see the crowd that had come to greet them. They got off their horses and walked them to the stables. Then they walked back to the front of the palace, where the crowd was watching the road like hawks.

            "Excuse me?" Alanna asked a boy dressed as a page "What are you all starring at?"

            "Three young ladies are supposed to come form court today. They're said to be real shockers." the boy replied as the girls started to giggle uncontrollably. 

            "I know a way to get them to notice us. Watch and learn." Alanna told her friends. "Real shockers 'ay Thom?" Alanna yelled at her brother over the crowd "What kind of a warm welcome is this, for your countess? I have half a mind to go back to the convent. As horrible as it is" Alanna added under her breath.

            "'LANNA!!! STEPHY!!! KATIE!!!!! How are you? Not angry I hope?" Thom said a little frightened at what Alanna and her friends can do when they are angry "We were expecting three ladies in pretty dresses in a nice comfy coach, not three tomboys in breeches. Your not going hurt me, are you?" he asked, completely scared "By the way where are your escorts?"

            "Our escorts are coming with our luggage in the 'nice comfy' coach, Thom. Now would you like to show us to our rooms or shall we get angry. Girls what do you think?" Alanna replied, and Thom, Jon and Gary came to escort them to their rooms. Leaving Raoul behind to wait for the luggage.

            Five minutes after they reached the girls rooms, Raoul and two other men stumbled in carrying a trunk between them, the girls maids came in at their heals.

            "My ladies, the men couldn't carry your trunks would you like us to fetch them?" one of the maids asked curtsying 

            "No it is ok Samantha we'll get them ourselves. Men aren't all muscle you know." Stephanie added looking at the men scattered around the room.

            When the ladies came back with the other trunks the men were shocked to see that the three little ladies could carry the extremely heavy trunks that not even Raoul, the biggest guy in the castle, could lift.

            "You can all leave now, except you Dragon I need to speak with you." Alanna told them as they filed out of the room. 

            "When is it dragon?" Alanna asked the shang "My ordeal?" 

            "Tomorrow morning, Kitten." The Dragon replied looking at his former student 

            "But today is the midwinter ball. I have to go shopping and when am I going to train?" Alanna exclaimed

            "Well we'll just have to ask the King if he can move the ball back a day, and look on the bright side by then you'll have another name to add to your collection." The Dragon replied winking

            "Thankyou, Master." Alanna squealed as she hugged him "I wont let you down."

The Kings Chambers (the same day) 

            "Your Majesty, Countess Alanna and The Dragon wish to speak with you." The herald announced. 

            "Send them in!" 

            Alanna walked through the door and knelt by the King. "Your Majesty, I have a big favour to ask of you," Alanna began "Could you move the Midwinter Ball back a day?"

            "Now this is an unusual request." The King commented, "Please continue."

            "Well you see tomorrow is my Shang Ordeal and I need time to practice and get ready for the challenge that awaits me." 

            "You put up your case very well Countess Alanna, very well we shall have the ball tomorrow night, after you ordeal." The King replied

            " Oh thankyou your Majesty." Alanna curtsied and walked out of the room.

Ok that is the end of chapter 5 sorry it is short but I swear to god that as the chapters pile up they will get longer.

Im currently starting to write chapter 14 and I assure you that it is 17 hand written pages long.

Luv SaZzA

PS please review I really enjoy reading what you people think of my stories.


	7. ordeal this was supposed to be at the en...

ORDEAL

          Thom walked with Gary, Raoul and Jon behind him to the royal courts thinking; ' I wonder what my sister has in store for me to today.' They walked into the King's private courts and saw hundreds of men and a few women sitting on the stands, mostly all of which were shang. His gaze soon turned to his sister kneeling in front of a panel, getting up she bowed.

          "Ah! The last of our guests. Please sit and we shall begin" A shang standing in front of Alanna told the boys as they went and found seats among the crowd. "Ladies, gentlemen, fellow shang, Royalty and of course any other nobles or commoners here, today we are here to witness the Shang ordeal of Countess Alanna, the Dragon's apprentice. There will be three contests in which she will be competing against the best three in Shang. If she doesn't succeed she will battle with the next best three and so on. Alanna will be duelling with the Shang Griffin, the Shang Dragon and myself, the Shang Unicorn. First shall be the swordsmanship trial in which Alanna will be versing the Dragon, Begin when ready."

          With the clang of metal against metal the battle began. It was the longest fight Thom had ever sat through, twenty- five minutes of flat out defending and attacking that ended, only, with a flick of Alanna's wrist. The Dragon was defeated.

          Next was the battle of the unarmed sort, in which Alanna would be fighting with the Griffin. This battle didn't go for nearly as long and was only seven minutes long once again resulting in a win for Alanna.

          The last contest was Alanna's specialty. Archery. She never missed the bull's eye. Not only did she prevail she sliced the Unicorn's arrow in half. Everyone cheered as she walked over the panel and bowed then she moved over too the royal box and bowed again. She eared a hug from her brother and also the Unicorn and surprisingly the Dragon also. She then walked back over to the panel and they announced, then and there, Alanna as the SHANG SPHINX, the best in the order of Shang.

Hey everyone this is the little bit I forgot to type up for the 5th chapter sorry about that. But I'm giving it to you know so that sort of makes up for it. But it also means you will have to wait a little longer for the 6th chapter. 

I'd like to thank:

  Genevieve

  The Dark Lady 

  Hannirose

  Gabby

  PrincessOfDarkness

  NeverendingEcho

  SurfAngel

  Missy

  Snowylove-angel

  Lady anna

  Caffeine

  KittenFrenzy

And 

 Princess Amara of Conte

  For reviewing and everyone who reads but doesn't review I'd like to thankyou too

Well I gtg my mum wants me to get off the comp cause there is school tomorrow and I was supposed to be in bed an hour and fifteen minutes ago

Bi everyone

Luv SaZzA


	8. another note

Hey ya'll im at school at this very moment and im supposed to be researching candle holders I just wanted to tell you that the next chappie will be up in about a week or so. Please hold on to what ever you can till then and maybe if I get some more reviews ill type even faster and get two chappies up. (HINT HINT, SNICKER SNICKER, WINK WINK, NUDGE NUDGE)

Cya'll soon 

Luv SaZzA


	9. Midwinter Ball

Midwinter ball (chapter 6)

"Announcing Princess Katie of Disbury on the arm of Baron Thom of Trebond. Baroness Stephanie of Pitstock on the arm of her brother Sir Peter of Pitstock. The Shang Unicorn, Caitlyn, on the arms of her fellow immortals, Liam the Shang Dragon (previous best of the order) and Tobias the Shang Griffin. And last, but not least, the biggest mouthful of all, Countess Alanna of Trebond, the shang sphinx (best of the order), the most powerful opal mage since Rhapsody Birdsong 200years ago, swanflyer and second over-all Flareon Ying Fa of Tortall on the arm of Prince Pierre of Hampton, the heir to King Toby. Whoo! What a mouthful!" the herald said as the ladies and men came down the great stairs.

   When Alanna knelt in front of the king and queen she said, "Good evening your majesties I hope you are feeling well."

"Very well thank you, Sphinx, and what about you, I noticed you were limping down the stairs, are you okay?" The Queen asked.

"Yes I'm fine, only a few bruises and a little scratch that's all. The dragon is very fast with a sword but unfortunately not fast enough." Alanna said in reply.

The queen laughed and said, "You will never change Alanna but I still want you to go see Duke Baird to get those battle scars fixed. OK."

"Yes your majesty." Then Alanna and Pierre walked away to find their seats.

 When they found their seats Prince Pierre pulled out Alanna's chair and said "Here you are lady Alanna." And was rewarded with a black eye.

"Never call me "lady Alanna" again, you get that Pi? Good!" and she sat down.

She saw the queen staring at her across at her and she thought "I've seen those eyes somewhere before." Her eyes widened and she walked over to her brother, "Thom does the queen seem familiar to you?" she asked him.

"No, Whom does she look like?" he replied.

"Aunty 'Ralph'" said Alanna, "And that must mean the King is Uncle 'Liana. Don't you see, it was all a disguise, they were really checking up on the relationship between Tortall and Scaren?" She looked up at the royal table and saw the queen beckon to her and Thom. "Come on the queen wants us." She told Thom and walked up to their majesties, "Yes your majesty." She asked.

"So you finally figured it out Alanna. I guess I owe the king 3 gold nobles. Now getting to the point, Alanna I heard the herald say you are the Birdsong, Swanflyer and flareon Ying Fa of Tortall and our neighboring countries, is this true? Because it just so happens that my son is Tortall's Zapolos Xiaolang and my husband and I were wondering if you would like to perform with him." The queen asked Alanna.

"Sing with cousin Emily," Alanna replied, "Of course I'd love to. Thank you Aunty Ralph, I must go change." And she walked out of the ballroom to get changed and fix her scars.

"Changed? Why must she get changed, what she's wearing is fine." Thom asked completely baffled.

"Because, Baron Thom, she must get comfortable before she dances and those shoes are not the type to dance in." the queen replied, "Now you must get back to your duties."

When Alanna walked back into the ballroom everyone was seated and waiting for her, "Sorry to keep you all waiting." She announced, sat down and the feast began.

During the third course Thom contacted Prince Jon, "Jon your parents wish to speak with you. I suggest you not anger them."

Jon got up and excused himself, "Yes, mother, father, you wish to speak with me." Jon said.

"Jon do you remember cousin Bubbles and cousin Pop?" the king asked his son.

"Yes. Why?"

"Well cousin Bubbles' name is really Alanna of Trebond and cousin Pop is the one you call Thom." The queen said, " And it's Thom's birthday tomorrow and Alanna and I were wondering if you would do a little show for him, just the one or two musical numbers."

"Of course mum, anything for cousin Pop." Jon said enthusiastically, "When?"

"In half an hour." the king answered.

 "Half an hour. Excuse me I must go change." With that he ran back to the tables. "Alanna you remember the song we performed for Thom's birthday when he was 5, still your favorite song? Oh and by the way happy birthday, you didn't think I'd forget did you."

"Thanks Jon. You go change, I'll give the music to the orchestra, hurry." She clicked her fingers and the music appeared on the orchestra stands.

Jon hurried out of the room and went to get changed. 2 minutes later Alanna excused herself and went to the top entrance of the great stairs. Jon approached her 5 minutes later, "Are you ready?" he asked her. She nodded and he walked up to the herald and told him what was about to happen.

"Announcing Xiaolang and Ying Fa of Tortall, Prince Jonathon of Conte and Countess Alanna of Trebond with a birthday gift for squire Thom, the musical number I wanna be the only one." The herald said and Alanna walked down the stairs and the music started up.

  
Alanna: Yes I see you cryin'  
 And I feel your broken heart  
 I can feel you're hurting  
 Still you chose to play the part  
If you let me be  
I'll be all you need, all you need

Jon comes down the stairs singing.

Wanna be the only one to hold you  
Alanna: (Protect you from the rain)  
I wanna be the only one to soothe you  
Alanna: (Erase all the pain)  
I wanna be the only one to love you, love you  
Alanna: (Over again)  
I wanna be the only one, the only one  
Alanna: (The only one I am)   
  
Jon: Now you deserve a mansion  
Alanna: My lord you too  
Jon: You can have the best of life  
With all this I'll give you  
A pure love that gold can't buy  
If you take a chance  
Alanna: (If you take a chance)  
Jon: I'll be worth the chance, worth the chance   
  
Alanna: I wanna be the only one to hold you  
Jon: (Protect you from the rain)  
Alanna: I wanna be the only one to soothe you  
Jon: (Erase all the pain)  
Alanna: I wanna be the only one to love you, love you  
Jon: (Over again)  
Alanna: I wanna be the only one, the only one  
Jon: (The only one I am)  
  
Jon: I wanna be the only one to hold you  
Alanna: (Protect you from the rain)  
Jon: I wanna be the only one to soothe you  
Alanna: (Erase all the pain)  
Jon: I wanna be the only one to love you, love you  
Alanna: (Over again)  
Jon: I wanna be the only one, the only one  
Alanna: (The only one I am)   
  
Jon: If you let me be  
Alanna: If you let me be  
Jon: I'll be all you need  
Alanna: If you take a chance  
If you take a chance  
I'll be worth the chance  
If you just love me  
Both: You will gladly see  
I'm all you need   
  
Alanna: I wanna be the only one to hold you  
Jon: (Protect you from the rain)  
Alanna: I wanna be the only one to soothe you  
Jon: (Erase all the pain)  
Alanna: I wanna be the only one to love you, love you  
Jon: (Over again)  
Alanna: I wanna be the only one, the only one  
Jon: (The only one I am)

Everyone in the room clapped and Jon & Alanna bowed, "We're not quite finished yet." Alanna waved her hand and the music on the orchestras stands changed from "wanna be the only one" to Summer Nights. " Stephie, Katie, Thom, Liana, Ralph, one more song for old times sake?" Alanna asked. They all nodded and the orchestra started the intro.

Jon: Summer loving had me a blast   
Alanna: Summer loving happened so fast   
Jon: I met a girl crazy for me   
Alanna: Met a boy cute as can be   
Both:  Summer days drifting away to oh oh the summer nights 

_Tell me more, tell me more_   
_Did you get very far_   
_Tell me more, tell me more_   
_Like does he have a car_

Jon: She swam by me she got a cramp   
Alanna: He swam by me got my suit damp   
Jon: I saved her life she nearly drown   
Alanna: He showed off splashing around   
Both: Summer sun something's begun but oh oh the summer nights 

_Tell me more, tell me more_   
_Was it love at first sight?_   
_Tell me more, tell me more_   
_Did she put up a fight?_

Jon: Took her bowling in the arcade   
Alanna: We went strolling drank lemonade   
Jon: We met up under the dock   
Alanna: We stayed out till ten o'clock   
Both: Summer fling don't mean a thing but oh oh the summer nights 

_Tell me more, tell me more_   
_But you don't gotta brag_   
_Tell me more, tell me more_   
_Cause he sounds like a drag_

Alanna: He was friendly holding my hand   
Jon: She was friendly down in the sand   
Alanna: He was sweet just turned eighteen   
Jon: Well she was good you know what I mean   
Both: Summer heat boy and girl meet but oh oh the summer nights 

_Tell me more, tell me more_   
_How much dough did he spend?_   
_Tell me more, tell me more_   
_Could she get me a friend?_

Alanna: It turned colder that's where it ends   
Jon: So I told her we'd still be friends   
Alanna: Then we made our true love vow   
Jon: Wonder what she's doing now 

Alanna: Summer dreams ripped at the seams but oh those summer nights   
Both: Tell me more, tell me more 

Alanna curtsied and limped off the stage, wincing from the pain in her leg as it healed.


End file.
